Porque los elfos no deben volar
by Beledien
Summary: Que piensan los Valar acerca de la posibilidad de tener elfos voladores en Aman. otra vez Legolas y los hijos de Feanor
1. Default Chapter

**Nota:** Los personajes y los lugares son parte de la rica obra del profesor Tolkien, este intento de historia es sólo pura diversión no tiene nada que ver con sacar algún beneficio de ella. 

**Porque los elfos no deben volar**

**-------------------------------------------------**

"No lo tomes tan a pecho Mithrandir" decía Thranduil jugando con el diamante de su collar, "te ves más joven así, no es verdad Elrond mi amigo?" dirigiendo la mirada hacia Elrond que escribía en un pergamino quien sabe que.

Elrond no quería levantar la mirada para no tener que ver a Gandalf sin barba y echarse a reír como un infante, sin embargo la tentación era grande. "sólo un segundo" se decía "puedo disimular por un segundo".

"Vamos Peredhil, contesta" dijo molesto Gandalf que ya había cumplido su parte del trato, "no te hagas el que escribe, sabes bien que tu pluma no tiene tinta."

"Elrond, donde estás?" se oyó la voz de Celebrian.

"Díganle que no me han visto" dijo Elrond guardando sus pergaminos rápidamente, "se supone que esta noche tenemos que ir a cenar a la casa de Galadriel y Celeborn."

"Te comprendo," le dijo Thranduil por un momento solidario, "sé bien a que te refieres, a mí tampoco me gustaría estar en tu lugar."

"Están adentro" dijo Legolas desde el patio. "Gandalf está con ellos".

"Gracias Greenleaf, eres un amor." Dijo Celebrian pellizcando la mejilla de Legolas, luego abrió la puerta "Con que aquí te escondes? Vamos no pierdas el tiempo, los niños esperan." Dijo casi llevándose a Elrond de agarrado de una oreja. Luego se despidió diciendo"Mithrandir, te ves más joven, Thranduil, espero que vayas pronto a visitarnos."

"Lo haré uno de estos días." Dijo Thranduil cortésmente, "Puedes decirle a Legolas que entre?"

Afuera estaban Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir vestidos elegantemente con tiaras en sus negras cabelleras con una expresión de aburrimiento.

"Te digo Legolas que tienes suerte." Decía Elladan.

"Por lo menos a ti no te obligan a usar estos vestidos" seguía Elrohir, "Están bien para Arwen, no para nosotros."

"Yo no entiendo que tenían de malo nuestras ropas de montaraces." Comenzó Elladan nostálgico.

"Te acuerdas como nos divertíamos cabalgando con los Rohirrim" decía Elrohir.

"Sí, y luego desaparecíamos de su vista." Dijo Elladan sonriente.

"Los pobres creían que éramos una especie de fantasma." Continuaba Elrohir.

"Vamos niños, ya encontré a su padre." Decía Celebrian con un Elrond cabizbajo por delante. "Legolas tu padre te llama."

"Ya está, que bien!" dijo Legolas corriendo a su casa. "me muero por ver a Mithrandir sin barba."

"Podemos ir también?" dijo uno de los gemelos

"De ninguna manera, ya estamos atrasados y tu padre todavía no se viste." Dijo tajantemente Celebrian.

"Pero mamá, cuando tendremos la oportunidad de ver así a Mithrandir" dijo Elrohir.

"no, no y no, no podemos hacer esperar a su abuela, saben que ha estado de mal humor últimamente." Dijo Celebrian apurando a los gemelos.

"Últimamente? Ha estado de mal humor los últimos mil años." Dijo Elrond rezongando.

"Bueno, no es su culpa sabes bien que desde que liberaron de los pasillos de Mandos a esos perversos hijos de Feanor no ha estado del mejor humor, y ese tío adoptivo tuyo, tampoco contribuyó en mejorarle el carácter." Respondió Celebrian.

Adentro Legolas pudo contemplar su obra, bueno en cierta manera era así, porque de no haber apostado con Gandalf que los elfos si podían volar sin ayuda de los Valar, la barba de Olorin no hubiera terminado en una palangana. Aunque también hay que dar crédito a Feanor y a sus hijos, pues sin su oportuna intervención Legolas no hubiera podido cumplir el reto que Gandalf le propuso.

Legolas se preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahora los hijos de Feanor, al ultimo que vio fue a Caranthir echándole una rana muy fea a Galadriel desde aquel aparato volador en el que casi se mata al saltar sin del acantilado cuando se enteró de la llegada de su padre.

En su afán de probar que Mithrandir se equivocaba incluso llegó hasta el mismo Mandos para ver a Curufinwe Feanaro, El espíritu de fuego, quien estaba sentado con la mirada perdida, tal vez recordando las crueles batallas o la luz de los silmarili, Legolas no sabría decirlo con certeza, pero de pronto la actitud de Feanor cambió completamente, y decidió ayudar a este elfo en su empresa, y ordenó a sus hijos cooperar en todo lo posible para ver que Legolas lleve a cabo sus deseos, sin entender realmente cual el interés de este elfo.

Los hijos de Feanor eran un caso serio, no se parecían en nada a las historias que contaban sobre ellos, los terribles asesinos de su raza, así eran llamados, pero él no los vio así, tal vez estaban algo locos, pero no parecían ser los seres perversos que contaban las historias y las canciones. De hecho la última vez que los vio juntos estaban atacando entre los seis a Maedhros que finalmente perdió la paciencia y se batió en extraño duelo contra los seis juntos, que habrá pasado después? Los seis parecían tener problemas para dominar a su exaltado hermano mayor, no por algo Maedhros los había sobrevivido, por lo menos a los cinco menores, las palabras de Celebrimbor no eran alentadoras en ese aspecto, decía que cuando Maedhros perdía la cabeza lo mejor era esconderse.

"Parece que te diviertes" fueron las palabras de Gandalf que hicieron que Legolas despertara de su sueño, "Supongo que estarás feliz ahora."

"Para ser un Maia, querido Mithrandir, a veces no cuidas tus palabras, sabes bien que no debiste apostar tu barba con Legolas" decía satisfecho Thranduil, "Vamos Greenleaf, di algo, o estás otra vez soñando?"

"Yo no" dijo Legolas algo avergonzado por dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos, "sólo pensaba."

"Espero que no estés pensando en alguna otra forma de hacerme quedar en ridículo como hoy." Dijo Gandalf.

"Si no te ves ridículo" dijo Thranduil, "te ves bien. Tu que dices Legolas?"

"Ridículo sería que bailaras en ropa interior por los pasillos de Mandos." Respondió Legolas aun distraído.

"Ahora, eso sería divertido, que dices Gandalf, quieres apostar de nuevo?" preguntó Thranduil conociendo bien la respuesta.

"Thranduil eres el elfo más molesto que jamás conocí, no me extraña que Legolas haya salido así con un padre como tú." Dijo Mithrandir saliendo de la casa de Thranduil, cubriéndose el rostro con su capa para no ser visto por algún otro habitante de Tol Galen, pero vanos fueron sus esfuerzos porque afuera estaban Eonwe con Osse, que obviamente se enteraron de la noticia antes que nadie en Valinor y vinieron a verificar lo que sería la comidilla de los Valar.

"Olorin, te ves diferente." Dijo Osse sonriente.

"Perdiste peso?" dijo Eonwe disimulando mal su sonrisa.

"Ya sé, tienes un corte nuevo." Seguía Osse.

"No, yo creo que es su sombrero, está más puntiagudo hoy?" dijo Eonwe.

"Basta! Me oyen, no quiero oír ni una palabra más, y lo mismo va para ti Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillion, espero que estés contento!" dijo Gandalf que caminaba rápido pero que era seguido de cerca por Osse y Eonwe, "Los elfos no deberían volar." Fue lo último que Legolas alcanzó a escuchar de las molestas palabras de Mithrandir.

"Por qué?" se preguntó entonces Legolas.

"Por qué que?" preguntó Thranduil.

"Por qué los elfos no deben volar?"

----------------------------------------

**Nota:** Esta historia es la continuación, por así decirlo de un fic anterior que escribí, 'Si los elfos volaran', si no entienden nada de lo que pasa aquí podrían darse una vuelta por allí. No es necesario sin embargo.


	2. capitulo2

**Nota: **Como siempre, los personajes son creación del profesor Tolkien, esta historia es pura diversión, no me demanden o perderán el tiempo.

**Porque los elfos no deben volar.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No puedo creer como fue que descuidaste a los niños durante tanto tiempo" decía Celebrian camino a la cena en casa de Galadriel, "si cuando llegaron apenas los reconocí vestidos con esos harapos que llaman ropa de montaraz, no quiero ni pensar en el tipo de amistades que tuvieron durante mi ausencia."

"Pero querida, uno de ellos era el rey Aragorn" decía Elrond, "No eran malas personas."

"Se ve también eran tus amigos, claro a ti siempre te agradaron los humanos." Seguía Celebrian,

"Será porque mis abuelos eran humanos" dijo Elrond.

"Por eso no empujaste a Isildur al fondo del volcán cuando se negó a echar el anillo." Seguía Celebrian sin escuchar a Elrond.

"Ya llegamos." Se oyó la voz sin emoción de Elladan.

"Querida, que gusto verte" dijo Galadriel saludando a su hija, "Elrond, espero que no hayas visitado de nuevo a esos padres adoptivos tuyos."

"Que más no quisiera." Dijo para sí Elrond.

"Pasen, que tenemos tanto de que hablar." Dijo Galadriel

Adentro en el salón estaban elfos vanyar, teleri y noldor, Galadriel se pasó toda la noche desporticando contra los hijos de Feanor y en su extenso discurso habló de que no era posible que Mandos haya decidido liberarlos tan pronto de sus recintos conociendo todas las acciones de los hijos del Espíritu de Fuego. Además de que estaba el hecho que abandonaron el confinamiento al que estaban condicionados cuando 'ese elfo oscuro de Caranthir' vino volando hasta Tol Galen en un aparato que era tan o más pernicioso que cualquiera de los silmarils.

"Por eso mis queridos amigos" dijo Galadriel poniéndose de pie, "propongo ir en comisión hasta el mismo Manwe y pedirle un castigo para los hijos de Feanor, ya que conociéndolos como yo los conozco puede ser capaces de iniciar otra revuelta en cualquier momento."

"Con tu permiso querida prima Nerwen" dijo Fingon tomando la palabra, "pero creo que estás loca."

Elrond y los gemelos rieron pero inmediatamente fueron callados por la mirada de reproche de Celebrian.

"Como te atreves a hablarme así, yo soy Galadriel la dama blanca." Dijo Galadriel indignada.

"Eras" corrigió Finrod, "yo también era Finrod Felagund, pero aquí de nada me sirve ese título."

"además si vamos a hablar de cosas del pasado yo también fui alto rey de los Noldor" dijo Fingon, "y por lo mismo también fui rey tuyo."

"No esperaba otra cosa de ti Fingon" dijo Galadriel, "tu siempre has sido amigo de esos malvados elfos. Pero te diré que todos los demás aquí me apoyan."

No se oyó voces en contra, sería porque los elfos del aburrimiento se quedaron dormidos y estarían corriendo por los extraños parajes de los sueños élficos. El asunto es que se hizo como Galadriel quiso y se mando una queja escrita la mismo Manwe, reclamando por el comportamiento de los hijos de Feanor.

Jamás se oyeron tantas risas juntas en Taniquetil como aquel día, ya que Eonwe y Osse se las arreglaron para que Manwe convocara a todos los valar y Maiar a un reunión a la que era imposible faltar. El asunto era un secreto le dijeron a Manwe, pero le prometieron que lo averiguaría una vez llevada a cabo la reunión, y como era de esperarse todos los valar y maiar echaron a reír juntos cuando vieron a Olorin, si incluso Niena se puso a llorar pero de la risa, y la expresión severa de Mandos cambio para volverse a una más alegre, semanas después todavía se le podía escuchar riendo por sus pasillos sin alguna razón aparente.

Olorin decidió que lo mejor era volver a Tol Galen y encerrarse en su casa de por vida o hasta que su barba tenga un tamaño aceptable, sin embargo una mañana alguien a quien no esperaba ver llamó a su puerta.

"Mithrandir, puedo hablar contigo unos momentos" dijo Celebrimbor, "tengo que consultarte algo."

"Que quieres ahora, burlarte como todos los demás?" dijo molesto Gandalf, "que es lo que el gran señor de los anillos quiere consultarme."

"Gandalf sabes bien que nunca me gustó ese apodo, ya que es el mismo que el del tramposo de Annatar, yo sólo quería saber si puedes convencer a Thranduil de dejar a Legolas visitar Formenos, mi tío Celegorm lo invita a cazar con él."

"Y para eso te mandaron a ti?" dijo Gandalf sospechando algo más.

"Yo sólo cumplo las órdenes de mi padre, me dijeron que querían ver a Legolas."

"Para que? Que quieren inventar ahora una máquina para hacer helados?" bufó Gandalf.

"Helados no, sólo necesitamos a un piloto de pruebas." Dijo Celebrimbor que aun a pesar de los años y todo lo sufrido todavía conservaba un cierto aire de inocencia en su mirada, luego comenzó a anotar en una libreta "máquina para hacer helados, creo que estará lista en una semana."

"Y quieres que yo, vaya a hablar con Thranduil, que me obligó a afeitarme la barba, para dejar a Legolas montarse de nuevo en esa máquina maldita, quien por cierto es culpa suya todo este enredo..." Gandalf se detuvo un momento, tal vez era la mejor manera de tomar revancha contra los elfos causantes de sus pesares, que mejor venganza que la de molestar a Thranduil que la de su hijo otra vez en problemas y Legolas, a ver si así aprendía a permanecer con los pies y la cabeza sobre la tierra.

"Está bien, Celebrimbor," dijo Gandalf, "Te ayudaré a convencer a Thranduil, pero debes dejarme a mí sólo en este empresa ya que no gozas del aprecio del antiguo rey de Mirkwood."

"Gracias Mithrandir," dijo Celebrimbor, "Eres un gran amigo, después de todo lo que te hicimos pasar." Dijo con sinceridad Telperinquar, haciendo sentir por un momento a Mithrandir culpable por lo que iba a hacer, pero sólo por un momento.

"Estás loco Mithrandir!" casi gritó Thranduil, "Como se te ocurrió mandar a Legolas otra vez con esos locos de los vástagos de Feanor, ya bastantes dolores de cabeza me provocaron para encontrarlo."

"Y me lo dices a m" dijo Mithrandir. "Pero de acuerdo a lo que me dijeron es porque lo invitaron a cazar con ellos, aquí está la carta de invitación del puño y letra de Celegorm."

"No me recuerdes ese elfo" dijo Thranduil, "Es uno de los más insoportables que jamás conocí."

"sí, me recuerda a alguien que conozco." Dijo Gandalf.

"Perdón, decías algo?" dijo Thranduil todavía preocupado.

"que creo que no es mala idea dejar a Legolas visitar a Celegorm" dijo Mithrandir. "Piensa un poco, quien es mejor rastreador que Celegorm que aprendió del mismo Orome." Gandalf pudo percibir como la actitud de Thranduil cambiaba, "Celegorm no le enseña a nadie que no sea de su familia a rastrear presas, aunque no lo demuestre parece que le tomó cariño a Legolas, debes admitir que es un honor que a pocos les ha sido otorgado."

Thranduil todavía tenía sus reservas, como podría enviar a su hijo de vuelta con esos elfos que no causaban más que problemas, y las circunstancias en que los conoció no eran las mejores. Otra vez tenía un mal presentimiento.

En el camino Legolas se encontró con dos rostros conocidos e idénticos.

"Hola Greenleaf, a donde vas tan contento?" preguntó Elrohir.

"Voy a Formenos a visitar unos amigos." Dijo Legolas alegre. "Me invitaron de cacería."

"De cacería? Quienes?" preguntó Elladan.

"Celegorm" dijo Legolas contento, "Mithrandir me dio una carta suya donde me invitan a pasar unos días con ellos y a explorar las tierras salvajes donde me perdí la otra vez."

"Cacería, tierras salvajes" dijeron los gemelos, "Podemos ir también?"

"No sé, pero no veo porque no pueden ir también, creo que se divertirán." Dijo Legolas.

"Que bien, voy a dejarle una nota a papá para que no se preocupe" dijo Elladan, "Espérenme aquí que regreso enseguida"

"Como es ese bosque Legolas?" preguntó Elrohir.

"Es muy grande, parecido a Mirkwood, sólo que sin orcos ni trasgos, es muy bonito." Decía Legolas.

Muy lejos de ahí, en Formenos, los hijos de Feanor seguían con sus propios asuntos.

"Con eso será suficiente" decía Curufin mientras se frotaba la frente la frente con el revés de la mano, "Ahora podrás aterrizar sin problemas Caranthir."

"Crees que con eso basta?" decía todavía incrédulo Caranthir, "La última vez por poco acabo en el fondo del océano de no haber sido por unos teleri que me sacaron del agua."

"Casi lo devuelven al mar cuando lo reconocieron" dijo Celegorm.

"Por lo menos la cara de Galadriel aquel día fue memorable" decía sonriente Caranthir, "me hubiera gustado tener algún artefacto para guardar aquella imagen y mostrárselas."

"Silencio" dijo Celegorm , " Creo que ahí viene Maedhros, rápido escóndanlo todo ." Los hermanos cubrieron rápidamente su máquina voladora con una tela y pusieron las caras más inocentes que tenían.

"Celegorm" dijo Amrod curiosamente sin Amras, "Maedhros nos llama para hablarnos de algo importante, dice que vayamos todos."

"Y donde está tu otra mitad, Ambarussa." Dijo Curufin molestando a su hermano.

"Está con Maedhros" dijo Amrod. "dice que así será más fácil encontrarlos, ya que no hay la posibilidad de que me vaya de cacería yo solo." Decía suspirando Ambarussa.

"En eso tiene razón Maedhros, como no se me ocurrió antes." Dijo Caranthir.

Los hermanos fueron donde Maedhros los esperaba con Maglor y Amras.

"Que quieres ahora Russandol" dijo Curufin de mala gana.

"Que por lo menos camines presentable" le dijo Maedhros señalando la mancha de hollín en la frente de Curufin, "tenemos visitas."

Los hermanos se sorprendieron al ver sus visitantes, dos idénticos como reflejo de un espejo y uno con el cabello dorado y mirada radiante.

"Legolas, que alegría verte." Dijo Caranthir para sorpresa de sus hermanos. "Te extrañábamos"

"No me digas que te alegras de ver a Legolas" dijo extrañado Maglor.

"Debe ser porque así no hay motivo para llamarlo a él oscuro." Dijo Curufin, "Quienes son estos dos de aquí, se ven familiares."

"Son los hijos de Elrond, que al igual que Ambarussa son gemelos." Dijo Maedhros. "vinieron porque recibieron una carta de Celegorm donde los invita a ir de cacería al bosque."

"Claro que los invité, cuantos más sean mejor." Dijo Celegorm.

"Y a que se debe este cambio?" preguntó Maedhros levantando una ceja.

"A nada, a mí siempre me agradó Legolas" dijo Celegorm colocando su brazo alrededor de Legolas, "lo que pasa es que no dije nada porque tengo una reputación que cuidar."

"Cual? La del elfo más molesto de Aman?" dijo Maglor.

"Bueno, no son ustedes los que siempre me reclaman por mis modales? Ahora que pienso cambiar me lo echan en cara, sinceramente, no los entiendo" dijo Celegorm cruzándose de brazos.

"Los siento Celegorm" dijo Maglor, " es que no estamos acostumbrados a que seas amable."

"Ahora si me permiten llevaré a mis invitados a sus habitaciones." Dijo Celegorm caminando, "Vamos Legolas, amigos."

Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir lo siguieron sin sospechar nada de lo que tramaba, sólo Maedhros presentía que los problemas todavía no habían comenzado.

---------------------------------------------------

**Nota:** sí, no soy una gran fan de Galadriel, ni modo. Más adelante verán porque.


	3. capitulo3

**Nota: **Los personajes y los lugares son parte de la obra del profesor Tolkien, esta es la tercera parte de lo escribo para molestar a los queridos elfos aun en la beatitud de Aman.

****

**Porqué los elfos no deben volar 3**

----------------------------------------------

Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir salieron muy temprano de casa apenas había amanecido, aprovecharon que Maedhros aun dormía para ir al bosque sin que este se diera cuenta y para cuando notara su ausencia ya sería muy tarde.

"Por qué vamos hacia las montañas?" preguntó Elladan, "Que no tenemos que ir al bosque?"

"Porque sobre la montaña hay algo que queremos mostrarles." Dijo Caranthir

"Qué llevas en esa carreta?" preguntó Elrohir.

"Eso es algo que verás cuando lleguemos a la cima" dijo Curufin.

"Todavía falta mucho?" preguntó Legolas.

"Que vamos a desayunar?" preguntó Elladan.

"cualquier cosa menos Lembas" dijo Elrohir.

"Que vamos a cazar?" preguntó Legolas.

"Hay muchos venados en esta zona?" preguntó Elladan

"Yo quiero cazar osos" dijo Elrohir.

"Ya cállense!" gritó Celegorm exasperado, "Por eso no me gusta viajar con niños!"

"Ya cálmate Turko" dijo Curufin, "No pierdas la paciencia."

"Por qué no vino Celebrimbor con nosotros?" comenzó de nuevo Legolas con las incesantes preguntas.

Celegorm sólo pudo agarrarse la cara por no poder amordazar a estos elfos tan molestos según él.

"Porque seguía durmiendo cuando salimos" dijo Curufin, por fin respondiendo, "Mi pequeño se ve tan lindo durmiendo que me dio pena hacerlo levantar tan temprano" dijo Curufin con un poco escuchado tono paternal.

Caranthir y Celegorm de haber podido hubieran estrellado sus cabezas una contra otra con tal de no seguir escuchando esta charla sin sentido.

En casa de los hijos de Feanor, Maedhros despertaba luego de una noche de pesadillas y malos presentimientos.

"Si no puedes dormir mejor haz algo útil" se decía a si mismo Russandol, "Será mejor mande a preparar el desayuno temprano."

Maedhros bajo de su alcoba hacia el comedor y allí se encontró con Telperinquar.

"Hola tío" saludó Celebrimbor, "te levantaste temprano también"

Maedhros aun algo cansado se sentó en una de las sillas.

"No pude dormir bien" decía bostezando, "tú por qué estás en pie a estas horas?"

"Tenía que acompañar a mi padre y a sus amigos pero parece que me quedé dormido" decía Celebrimbor sacudiendo su cabeza, "supongo que mi padre estará molesto conmigo."

"No te preocupes" dijo Maedhros con una leve sonrisa, "A pesar de todo tu padre te quiere, al igual que todos nosotros"

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecían rojos y luminosos por el horizonte, la silueta de un jinete solitario se podía distinguir que venía a prisa, al parecer había cabalgado toda la noche.

La puerta del salón principal de la casa de los hijos de Feanor se abrió de golpe y entró Fingon intempestivamente sin llamar a la puerta.

"Maedhros, ven pronto tengo algo importante que decirte" decía Findekano quitándose su capa.

Maedhros casi saltó de su silla, para luego correr al lugar de donde provenía esa voz tan familiar.

"Findekano, mi amigo, que gusto de verte" dijo Maedhros sonriendo luego que el susto se le pasó.

"También estoy contento de verte, a ti también Telperinquar" saludo a Celebrimbor que vino detrás de Maedhros.

"Feliz encuentro Fingon." Dijo Celebrimbor, "Hacía bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos, dime como está Erenion?"

"Bien, pero no vine a hablar de eso" dijo Fingon, "es algo delicado y será mejor que te lo diga de una vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"dime que es" dijo Maedhros y su mirada se ensombreció de golpe.

"Es Artanis" dijo bajando la mirada, "se le metió en la cabeza hacer que Mandos los castigara porque dice que vio a uno de ustedes en Tol Galen."

"Eso es ridículo" dijo Maedhros algo aliviado, "Te aseguro que ni mis hermanos ni yo dejamos Formenos desde que llegamos del jardín de Lorien cuando Mandos nos liberó."

"Eso es lo que le dije" dijo Fingon, "Pero ella lo sostiene."

"Creo que Nerwen empieza a alucinar" dijo Maedhros sonriendo, "se le ocurre cada cosa, Telpo, le diste tú algún anillo que esté cambiando su conducta?" dijo Maedhros encontrando todo el asunto gracioso.

"No, pero tal vez sigue usando a Nenya." Dijo Celebrimbor alegre, "Me preguntó que dice Celeborn de todo esto, seguro creyó que era culpa de Sauron y su anillo los desvaríos de Galadriel" y la risa se apoderó de él y de Maitimo.

"Se perfectamente de lo que hablas" dijo Fingon riendo como su sobrino, "Si incluso se atrevió a decir que los vio volando en un extraño aparato, se imaginan, yo creo que una temporada con Mandos no le caerían nada mal"

Ante estas palabras Maedhros casi se atora y su risa se cortó en seco, qué era lo que había dicho Fingon?, que los había visto en un aparato volador? Eso le recordaba cierto invento de su padre, pero no era posible, el aparato quedó destruido y por poco Legolas con él, por otra lado Curufin podría volver a construir otro, pero sería capaz de desobedecerle, Maedhros recordaba bien lo que pasó luego del rescate de Legolas cuando le salieron con historias de querer recuperar el Silmaril de Earendil o de querer alquilar el aparato para que elfos con poco sentido común encuentren un pronto final. Maedhros se batió en extraño duelo con sus hermanos, venciéndolos contra todo pronóstico, para luego encerrarlos en sus habitaciones, aun a Maglor y Ambarussa que estaban de su parte, los mantuvo ahí hasta que le prometieron no volver a construir otro aparato volador, esas fueron las palabras exactas, no volver a construir otro aparato volador.

Maedhros luego se dio cuenta de su error, Curufin era tan hábil con las palabras como con las manos, nada en su promesa les impedía arreglar el aparato que yacía en lo profundo del bosque, Celegorm conocía el lugar exacto donde se encontraba, seguro se las ingeniaron para traerlo de vuelta a casa y volver con sus locos experimentos.

Maedhros sólo se golpeó al frente con la palma de las manos, "Por eso lo hicieron llamar" dijo pensativo.

"De quien hablas?" preguntó Fingon.

"De Legolas, uno de los nueve" dijo Celebrimbor adivinando los pensamientos de Maedhros, "pero no creo a mi padre capaz de volver a montar a Legolas en su máquina voladora". Aunque Telperinquar conocía bien las intenciones de su padre.

Mientras tanto en Tol Galen Elrond muy tranquilo caminaba contento porque Celebrian había ido a visitar a Finduilas por unos días y sin los gemelos cerca todo era paz en su casa. Paz que no duraría mucho porque de pronto vio venir a Thranduil acompañado de Mithrandir.

"Y ahora que quieren esos dos" se decía Elrond sospechando malas noticias, "si quieren inmiscuirme en una de sus peleas haré oídos sordos."

Pero Elrond no imaginaba que ya estaba inmiscuido en todo el asunto.

"Elrond ven pronto, tienes que ayudarme!" se oyó la voz de Thranduil desde afuera.

"No quiero volver a ser testigo de otra apuesta entre t o tu hijo con Mithrandir" dijo Elrond sin salir de su casa, "Bastantes sermones de Celebrian tuve que escuchar por su causa".

"Pero es que Legolas se fue de cacería..." dijo Thranduil sin terminar su frase.

"Sí, ya sé, se fue con Elladan y Elrohir, no debes preocuparte" dijo Elrond interrumpiendo.

"Déjame terminar, se fue de cacería con Celegorm y según me dices tus hijos también fueron" fue la sentencia de Thranduil.

Elrond abrió la puerta sin creer lo que escuchaba, recordó lo que había pasado la última vez, casi le dio pena ver a Thranduil tan preocupado por su hijo y con justa razón, después de todo Legolas tuvo mucha suerte, se preguntaba si sus hijos serían tan afortunados como Greenleaf.

Sintió como en su pecho sentía un enorme peso que le dificultaba la respiración, su vista se nublaba y daba paso a la imagen en la que dos rostros idénticos se remontaban por los cielos y se alejan del alcance de su mano.

Luego vio a Celebrian, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le diría si se enteraba, el sermón del mal padre venía en camino, y Galadriel otra vez con la perorata de los malvados hijos de Feanor. Esto, debería ser a toda costa evitado, había que actuar de prisa, tendría que volver a Formenos, esta vez por sus propios hijos.

--------------------------------------------------


	4. capitulo4

**Nota:** Para que no les digan y no les cuenten, los personajes y los lugares son de la hermosa creación del profesor Tolkien, este es sólo uno de mis desvaríos, no me demanden porque se me hace muy fácil alegar locura. 

**Porque los elfos no deben volar 4**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Rápido Kano, arriba! Despierta a Ambarussa!" decía Maedhros quitándole las mantas a Maglor que despertó confundido por los gritos, "Tenemos que alcanzarlos!"

"qué pasa Russandol?" decía Maglor con la mirada todavía borrosa, "De quien estás hablando?"

"De nuestros hermanos, de quienes más" corría por los pasillos Maedhros seguido de Celebrimbor y Fingon, "sólo espero que los encontremos a tiempo."

Maedhros apenas tuvo tiempo de vestirse apropiadamente para luego preparar a los caballos para el viaje. Mientras Maglor trataba todavía de entender a que se debía tanto alboroto a tan tempranas horas, se vistió y fue a despertar a sus hermanos a los que no pudo explicar nada porque él tampoco entendía nada así que le preguntaron a Fingon que era lo que pasaba a lo que simplemente les respondió que buscaban a Celegorm y a los demás.

Unos minutos más tarde Maedhros, Maglor, Amrod y Amras, Fingon y Celebrimbor estaban en el patio listos para partir.

"Explícanos de una vez Russandol," dijo Amras, "por qué tenemos que encontrar a Celegorm y sus amigos tan rápido?"

"Porque se fueron de cacería y no nos llevaron con ellos," dijo Amrod, "ahora que tienen nuevos amigos poco o ningún caso nos hacen."

"Podemos conseguir nuestros propios nuevos amigos" decía Amras, "unos más simpáticos que Legolas."

"Escuché acerca de unos hobbits que hace tiempo vivían en Aman" dijo Amrod.

"Hobbits?" preguntó Amras, "qué son esos?"

"Son como humanos pero más pequeños" respondió Amrod, "según me dijeron eran muy alegres y simpáticos."

"donde crees que podamos conseguir algunos?" preguntó Amras.

Maedhros sólo se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, gesto común en todos los miembros de su familia. "Partamos de una buena vez!" gritó Maedhros molesto por la conversación sin sentido de sus hermanos.

"Celebrimbor será mejor que te quedes" dijo Fingon, "Por si viene alguien."

"pero yo..." decía Celebrimbor al tiempo de ser interrumpido por Fingon.

"Es posible que venga Galadriel y compañía" le susurró al oído, "Tú eres el único capaz de distraerlos un rato hasta que volvamos."

"Es que yo quería..." decía Telperinquar pero era nuevamente interrumpido por Findekano.

"Haz todo lo posible por detenerlos aquí, no tardaremos." Dijo Fingon.

"Bueno, pero luego no me digan que no ayudo." Dijo Celebrimbor cruzándose de brazos viendo a los demás partir a toda prisa.

Ya sobre la cima de la montaña al lado del mismo acantilado del que volara por primera vez Legolas, Celegorm y compañía comenzaron a bajar sus instrumentos de la carreta.

"que es todo eso?" preguntó Elladan, "te ayudo" dijo cortésmente ayudando a Curufin.

"Gracias" le dijo Curufin.

"Y yo en que te ayudo?" preguntó Elrohir.

"quitemos está tela" dijo Caranthir.

"Es la máquina voladora!" dijo Legolas, "La repararon, que bien."

"claro, recuerdas el día que fui a visitar a mi querida prima" dijo Caranthir orgulloso de su hazaña.

"Es cierto, gracias a ti gané una apuesta que hice con Mithrandir" dijo Legolas, "no sé como agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí."

"creo que hallamos una forma" dijo Celegorm. "Más tarde te diremos."

"máquina voladora?" decían los gemelos, "Asombroso."

"Pero que pensamos cazar?" preguntó Elrohir, "águilas? No creo que le guste mucho a Manwe"

"no seas tonto, no es para cazar aves" reprendió a su hermano Elladan, "Es para ver a las presas desde el aire, por eso eres tan buen cazador, verdad Celegorm?"

Celegorm no podía creer la inocencia de estos elfos, parecía que durante su existencia en la Tierra Media no aprendieron nada, aunque tal vez por eso estaban aquí, porque aunque eran fieros cazadores de orcos no desconfiaban de otros elfos. Los gemelos se quedaron a examinar el extraño aparato, no podían creer que Legolas haya volado sobre él una vez.

"Ya me parecía extraño volver a este lugar" dijo Legolas, "Pero no nos retrasaremos con lo de la cacería?"

"Mira, mejor colócale este casco a Legolas" dijo Celegorm que por primera vez comenzaba a dudar de lo se proponía hacer.

"El casco de Maedhros" dijo Legolas, "lo recuperaste también, Maedhros debe estar contento."

"Sí, seguro que s" dijo Celegorm entre dientes.

"Pero por qué quieres que me lo ponga?" preguntó Legolas.

"Es un obsequio de nuestro querido hermano" dijo Caranthir, "tú sabes, a Maedhros le gusta regalar cascos"

"ustedes son tan buenos conmigo," dijo Legolas emocionado, "primero me ayudan a volar y luego me invitan para regalarme un casco tan bonito de su familia."

Caranthir comenzó a sentir algo extraño, algo que hacía tiempo no sentía como una vocecita que le decía que no estaba nada bien.

"Y pensar que me dijeron que jamás debía confiar en un feanoriano" seguía Legolas con los ojos brillosos, "Pero ahora sé que todo lo que decían eran patrañas, ustedes son los elfos más listos y divertidos de toda Arda".

En este punto tanto Celegorm como Curufin bajaron las miradas, porque delante de ellos estaba un elfo que a diferencia de los demás elfos Sindar sentía un verdadero afecto por ellos, y en la mirada de Legolas vieron que sus palabras eran sinceras, motivo por el que no se atrevían a mirarlo a los ojos, porque en el fondo sentían remordimientos por lo que querían hacer, que era poner en peligro una vez más la vida de Greenleaf, y en sus corazones nació el deseo de no querer traicionar la confianza que Legolas tenía en ellos.

"Eh... sí bueno... no te pongas as" dijo Caranthir sin levantar la mirada, "es sólo un casco, Curufin puede hacer cuantos quiera con los ojos cerrados"

"Pero no el casco de Maedhros" dijo Legolas.

"en fin, por que no vas a ayudar a tus amigos Elladan y Elrohir" dijo Celegorm para que Legolas se aleje y pueda hablar en privado con sus hermanos.

"Ahora que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Celegorm.

"Parece que dudas hermano" dijo Curufin, "es acaso por las palabras de Legolas?"

"A decir verdad ya no quiero lanzar a Legolas por el acantilado, otra vez" dijo Caranthir. "tú que piensas Curvo?"

"Que ya no me parece tan buena idea, pero sino es él, quien?" decía Curufin.

"Siempre podemos dejar el experimento para otra ocasión" dijo Celegorm, "Además no necesitamos de Legolas para seguir con nuestros planes"

"Está dicho entonces, no habrán vuelos hoy" dijo Caranthir, "Curvo ve a llamar a Legolas y sus amigos y diles que vengan que nos vamos ahora de Cacería."

Pero al voltear Curufin vio que Elladan estaba subido en el artefacto listo para despegar mientras oía las indicaciones de Legolas. Corrió para detenerlos pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz muy familiar detrá de él

"Curufinwe Atarinke, que en el nombre de los valar haces!!!" fue el grito que escuchó de Maedhros que se escuchó con eco al borde del acantilado.

"ahora si que nos cayeron" dijo Caranthir, "de esta ni Manwe Sulimo nos salva"

Celegorm se puso pálido y con la mirada buscó algún escape de la ira de su hermano, viendo el aparato volador sintió enormes deseos de estar allí y saltar como lo había hecho Legolas cuando vio venir a Thranduil, pero él no estaba ahí sino otro elfo, que injusta era la vida a veces, él que nunca quiso subirse al aparato volador ahora era justo lo que más deseaba y no podía.

Maedhros rápidamente bajó de su caballo y se acercó amenazador, como cuando peleaba contra los orcos de Morgoth, sus ojos lanzaban destellos según y hasta pudieron asegurar que sus cabellos se hacían más rojos. Los tres hermanos parecían encogerse ante la mirada furibunda de Maedhros con cada paso que daba, y quien sabe lo que les hubiera hecho Maitimo de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de Fingon que tocando su hombro llamó su atención para señalarle el lugar del aparato volador donde sus dos hermanos menores, Ambarussa.

Los vio claramente uno de los hijo de Elrond, no supo decir cual, estaba montado sobre el aparato volador y Amras, a ese si podía reconocerlo, estaba sentado a su lado, y su mirada no le gustó para nada, la conocía demasiado bien, esa mirada del que se prepara para hacer alguna travesura, y Maedhros no se equivocaba porque en lo que le parecieron horas el aparato se fue cuesta abajo y sin nadie que los detenga, los dos aun sobre la máquina voladora de su padre se lanzaron cuesta abajo y cayeron por el acantilado para luego elevarse con la corriente de aire y ser arrastrados por el viento.

Legolas se cubrió los ojos del sol para poder verlos alejarse, como en la visión que tuvo Elrond acerca de sus hijos.

---------------------------------------------------


	5. capitulo5

**Nota:** Es como un mantra pero es necesario, Los personajes y los lugares son obra del profesor Tolkien, me lo repito cada vez para regresar a la realidad en que vivimos. 

**Porque los elfos no deben volar 5**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Maedhros y sus hermanos bajaron rápidamente del cerro de donde Elladan y Amras se habían lanzado en la máquina voladora de su padre, pero ni bien llegaron a las faldas de la colina se encontraron con alguien inesperado.

"He los aquí, elucubrando algo que seguro nos traerá desgracias" dijo Galadriel mirando a los hijos de Feanor acompañada de una comitiva de elfos noldor con Finrod incluido.

"También me alegro de verte prima Nerwen" respondió Maedhros con desdén, "a que se debe el honor de tu visita?"

"Visita? Yo no vine a visitarlos" dijo Galadriel dando un respingo de nariz, "vine aquí a inspeccionar"

"Qué cosa?" preguntó Curufin con un aire sarcástico, "viniste a ve si nuestras orejas estaban bien lavadas"

"Ya sé, estás buscando a ese escurridizo esposo tuyo." Dijo Celegorm. "Seguro ya se reveló y se niega a seguir tus ordenes"

"Seguro vienes a ver a cuantos elfos matamos hoy" dijo Caranthir, quien siempre había sido el más directo de los hermanos, pero inmediatamente recibió un codazo de Fingon.

"No tengo porque contestar sus tonterías" dijo Galadriel, "sino a descubrir que están tramando"

Curufin miró entonces a Celebrimbor que inmediatamente bajó la mirada.

"No tramamos nada" dijo Maedhros molesto, "Y si no nos crees porque no vas a nuestra casa y revisas nuestros talleres, las bibliotecas y puedes mirar debajo de las camas si te place, te aseguro que no encontrarás nada de lo que puedas hacer que los valar nos castiguen."

"Se bien lo que estoy buscando, hijo de Feanor" dijo Galadriel despectivamente, "te conozco bien Maedhros y sé que si lo aseguras es porque tu no tienes nada que esconder, pero yo no estaría tan segura por tus hermanos." Esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Caranthir que le devolvió la mirada.

Los elfos se dirigieron entonces hacia la casa de los hijos de Feanor, Finrod se acercó a Maedhros y le habló bajo.

"Te juro Maedhros que traté de detenerla pero, tú la conoces, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza ni mi padre es capaz de disuadirla." Dijo Finrod.

Maedhros sólo se limitó a mirar al cielo, esperando que por algún otro milagro Amras y el hijo de Elrond lograran bajar de la nave sanos y salvos.

Legolas, que cabalgaba al lado de los gemelos que habían permanecido en tierra, Elrohir y Amrod, le preguntó a Elrohir si sabía porque Galadriel había venido hasta Formenos.

"Supongo que viene por la idea que tiene de que los Valar prohíban a Maedhros y sus hermanos realizar más vuelos" dijo Elrohir. "El otro día en la cena estuvo hablando de ello durante horas, al final no supe en que quedaron porque me quedé dormido."

"Prohibir los vuelos" dijo Legolas, "Pero si es el mejor invento que pudieron haber creado"

"Lo sé, pero tú sabes como es mi abuela, nunca quiso a los Feanorianos" dijo Elrohir encogiéndose de hombros, "Me extraña que haya mantenido alguna vez amistad con Celebrimbor"

Telperinquar por su parte era regañado por su padre.

"Cómo fuiste capaz de traer a Artanis hasta aqu" le reprochaba Curufin.

"No tuve más remedio" dijo Celebrimbor, "Además pensaba llevarla al bosque y abandonarla a la primera oportunidad"

"No te molestes con Telpo" dijo Maglor, "Sé bien que él no nos traicionaría, es sólo que parece haber sacado el carácter de su madre."

Un poco más adelante Fingon cabalgaba los escuchaba.

"Sé bien que Celebrimbor lo intent" dijo Findekano, "Lo siento debí prevenirte antes" dijo Fingon acercándose a Maedhros, "pero no creí que Galadriel llegara tan pronto"

"Debe estar ansiosa por vernos fuera de Aman" dijo Maedhros, "Seguro todavía resiente el que ella tenga que vivir en Tol Galen y nosotros en Formenos."

Luego mirando una vez más al cielo dijo "Espero que estén bien."

"Pero que divertido" decía Elladan muy sonriente, "Este es el mejor invento que se pudo haber creado jamás"

"Lo sé, siempre quise volar" dijo Amras, "pero mis hermanos no me dejaban, tu sabes como son los hermanos mayores, aunque soy mayor que tu mismo padre nunca me dejan hacer nada."

"A nosotros desde que llegamos mamá no nos deja un solo minuto, sólo cuando viaja es que podemos salir como antes, pero como casi siempre está en casa regañando a papá por cualquier cosa no hay mucho margen para la diversión."

"Es porque es hija de Nerwen" dijo Amras, "por suerte ustedes se parecen más a su padre, Elrond, Maglor me contó que él y Elros eran como sus propios hijos, después de que nos mataran"

"Mi papá también nos contó acerca de ustedes, aunque sólo conoció bien a Maglor y a Maedhros" decía Elladan mientras miraba a los pájaros volar a su altura, "pero siempre hablaba de ustedes con respeto y admiración."

"ves que esto de volar no es tan difícil una vez que descubres como" dijo Amras, "no sé porque Caranthir no quería volar. Si es tan sencillo, los planos de Curufin no eran complicados"

"Caranthir tenía que volar en este aparato?" preguntó Elladan.

"sí," dijo Amras, "Claro que él no sabía que Ambarussa y yo ya estábamos enterados de todo. Nada se nos escapa. Pensó viendo a ambos en el comedor no había alguien que los siguiera, pero fue muy simple con unos espejos bien ubicados pudimos incluso engañara Maedhros una vez"

"Ese parece un buen plan" dijo Elladan entusiasmado, "me enseñarías?"

"claro" dijo Amras.

"Date prisa Elrond" decía Thranduil al volverse al Peredhil, "que no quieres evitar que tus hijos cometan alguna locura"

"Algo me dice que es demasiado tarde" dijo Elrond desde su caballo, "Por que no me avisaron antes?"

"Pensé que Legolas era el único con poco sentido común entre los elfos," dijo Gandalf,

"siendo hijo de Thranduil era lógico, pero tus hijos, no creí que ellos..."

"Como que hijo de Thranduil?" interrumpió Thranduil a Mithrandir, "estás diciendo que yo no sé como educar a mi hijo?"

"Yo no dije eso" dijo Gandalf viendo su venganza tomar forma, "pero esa habilidad para meterse en problemas parece que viene de familia."

"Yo jamás me metí en problemas" dijo Thranduil, "pregúntale a Elrond por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar por culpa de su familia si tu memoria te falla."

"Ahora que hice yo para estar en medio de la discusión" decía Elrond concierto aire de resignación.

"En cuanto a Legolas" siguió el antiguo rey de Mirkwood, "No fueron ustedes dos los que lo enviaron junto con los medianos a esa misión sin esperanza? Podrían haberme consultado primero si quería mandar a mi hijo a una muerte casi segura."

"Legolas se ofreció de voluntario" dijo Mithrandir.

"Y si hubiera sido Elladan o Elrohir los hubieras mandado?" preguntó Thranduil a Elrond.

"bueno, yo sé bien que ellos tenían otras cosas que hacer..." respondió Elrond que claramente no estaba preparado para la pregunta.

"Ahora me vas a decir que los hubieras mandado para ser perseguidos por lobos, congelarse en las montañas, ser perseguidos por un Balrog y de paso, luchar al lado de los humanos uno contra 50 si no es que más" seguía Thranduil, era obvio que a él no le agradó nada recibir la noticia de que su hijo había sido enviado con el portador del anillo único.

"Lo sé Thranduil" dijo Elrond tratando de calmar los ánimos, "Pero Legolas lo hizo muy bien y sobrevivió cuando nadie lo esperaba"

"Y me dicen a mí que no lo eduqué bien?" dijo Thranduil todavía molesto.

"Mithrandir no quiso decir eso" dijo Elrond suspirando, "Pero tienes que reconocer que a veces Legolas se mete en problemas porque todavía es joven"

"Tal vez tengas razón" dijo Thranduil pensativo, "mira a Gandalf tiene más años que los dos juntos y también se mete en problemas" diciendo esto último con una sonrisa.

"Por qué Eru? por qu me toca a mí hacer de guía de los elfos?" dijo Mithrandir mirando al cielo.

---------------------------------------------


	6. capitulo6

**Nota:** los personajes y los nombre son propiedad del profesor Tolkien y sus herederos. Volví a escribir esta historia que la había dejado hace ya bastante tiempo, supongo que algún día tenía que terminarla por si a alguien todavía le interesa.

**Porque los elfos no deben volar 6**

_-Esto es muy divertido_ –dijo Elladan –_Pero comienzo a tener hambre._

_-Yo también_ –dijo Amras –_volvamos, no vaya a ser que comiencen a almorzar sin nosotros._

_-Sabes como aterrizar?_ –preguntó Elladan.

_No había pensado en eso_ –dijo Amras –_Pero supongo que Curufin sabe, vamos volando a casa y le preguntamos._

_Buena idea, así no tendremos que caminar._

Tan pronto como les fue posible Elrond, Thranduil y Gandalf llegaron a la casa de los hijos de Feanor, el primero en llegar fue Thranduil que se bajó inmediatamente de su caballo y comenzó a llamar a su hijo.

_-Legolas! Legolas! donde estás responde._

_-calma Thranduil, no consigues nada gritando_ –dijo Elrond.

_-tal vez tú no consigas nada, pero yo tengo que encontrar a Legolas_ –dijo el antiguo rey de Mirkwood con sincera preocupación –_tú no lo viste alejarse por los cielos. Legolas!_

_-Es sospechoso, que no hay nadie aquí? –_dijo Mithrandir –_supuse que aun los hijos de Feanor saldrían con tanto alboroto._

Elrond se acercó a la casa y vio una nota rápida pegada en la puerta.

'Amras, tuvimos que salir de salir de casa por asuntos urgentes en Valinor, cuida de Elladan, volveremos pronto, firma Maglor'

_-no hay nadie en casa_ –dijo Gandalf

_-Y Legolas? dice donde está Legolas?_

_-Que tiene que ver Elladan e todo esto?_ –se preguntó Elrond sin saber que su duda sería muy pronto absuelta.

Raudo por el cielo, venían bajando Amras y Elladan.

Elrond, Thranduil y Mithrandir tuvieron que poner cuerpo a tierra para evitar ser golpeados por la máquina voladora que tuvo un aparatoso aterrizaje. Elrond fue el primero en levantar su cabeza y ver en medio del polvo levantado a uno de sus hijos sobre aquel artefacto que daba visos de haberse estrellado

_-Elladan! Baja de ahí!_

_-hola papá_ –dijo Elladan –_también viniste a ver el magnifico aparato volador de Maedhros y sus hermanos?_

_-Eso quiere decir que te subiste por voluntad propia?_

_-Y Legolas? donde está Legolas? no lo habrás hecho caer por el camino?_

_-Legolas no vino con nosotros –_dijo Amras –_él ya sabe como volar. Por cierto donde está._

Gandalf le alcanzó la nota de Maglor, pero Amras estaba más preocupado por otra cosa.

_-Y tu barba?_ –dijo observando de cerca el rostro de Mithrandir _–nunca vi un Maia sin barba, es la nueva moda?_

_-Lo que me faltaba_ –bufó el peregrino gris –_otro elfo sin sentido común._

_-que conoces a varios? _–preguntó Amras distraído leyendo la nota –_bueno ya que mis hermanos tardarán, será mejor almorzar sin ellos, vienen con nosotros?_

_-que no te interesa a que fueron tus hermanos hasta Valinor?_ –preguntó extrañado Thranduil _–Debe ser algo serio, para que se hayan marchado repentinamente_

_-no es la primera vez_ –dijo Amras –_en lo que regresan podemos ir de paseo en la máquina de Curufin._

_-estás loco! –_dijo Mithrandir –_me verás bailar en ropa interior en los pasillos de Mandos, como decía Legolas antes que subirme a esa descocada máquina tuya._

_-Para ser un Maia eres muy cascarrabias_ –le dijo Amras –_Pero si esa es tu decisión te tomaré la palabra, y sea que si acaso me pides luego subir a mi artefacto volador, bailarás como tú dices en ropa interior en los pasillos de Mandos, aunque te advierto que es algo frío._

_-Seré tu testigo _–dijo Thranduil olvidando momentáneamente sus problemas –_Elrond también._

_-No señor, no quiero volver a meterme en esos problemas, ya suficiente tuve con los sermones de Celebrian por tu culpa_ –Elrond dijo rápidamente –_además todavía no encontramos a nuestros hijos._

_-Deben estar con Maedhros _–dijo Amras –_no pueden estar en mejores manos, no debes preocuparte, Maedhros sabe bien lo que hace. Mientras entremos a la casa y comamos algo._

Amras entró en su casa seguido de Elladan.

_-Vamos padre, señor Thranduil, seguro volverán para el anochecer_ –dijo Elladan _–Si algo malo le hubiera pasado a mi hermano, yo sería el primero en saberlo._

_-En eso tiene razón –_dijo Elrond –_aunque no deja de ser extraño._

_-que cosa? _–preguntó Thranduil

_-Es la primera vez que Elladan y Elrohir se separan._

_-tenía que pasar_ –dijo Gandalf –tú tuviste que separarte eventualmente de Elros.

_-Quieres decir que uno de ellos tomará el camino de los hombre?_ –dijo preocupado Elrond.

_-es probable_ –dijo Thranduil haciendo sentir mal al Peredhil, y es que Elrond sintió mucho su separación de Elros –_perderá a uno de ellos eventualmente_

_-A este paso no será antes de que tu hijo visite a Mandos y sus recintos _–dijo Gandalf con muy poco tacto

Thranduil calló, ya no quería bromear con este asunto, porque sabía bien que era muy posible si Legolas insistía en hacer amistad con los hijos de Feanor, que definitivamente no eran una buena influencia, su mirada se apagó y hasta sus cabellos perdieron algo de su dorado.

_-tranquilo_ –le dijo Elrond –_es como dice Elladan, si están con Maedhros no hay nada que temer, él sabe lo que hace._

_-Sinceramente no sé lo que hago_ –dijo Maedhros montando al lado de Fingon –_como fue que mis hermanos lograran engañarme._

_-No te culpes Russandol_ –le dijo Findekano _–hay cosas que se salen de nuestro control._

_-He debido saber que algo tramaban cuando invitaron a Legolas_ –dijo Maedhros.

_-Legolas es aquel muchacho que está con Celebrimbor?_ –preguntó Fingon.

_-Es uno de los nueve, partió con los medianos para destruir el anillo único_ –dijo Finrod.

_-Hay algo que no sepas primo?_ –le dijo Fingon el valiente

_-No sé como hacer que Galadriel deje de comportarse como un varón_ –dijo Finrod –_creí que cuando se casara las cosas serían más normales, pero supongo que por eso papá le puso Nerwen._

_-siempre tuve mis dudas respecto a eso_ –dijo Caranthir que los había estado escuchando en silencio –_dime algo primo Findarato, Angarato por qué no vino?_

_-Dijo literalmente que prefería quedarse en casa a escuchar tu horrible voz_ –dijo Finrod –_no lo tomes a mal primo, pero a veces eres insoportable._

_-si yo me he portado bien_ –dijo Caranthir solemne, aunque luego de ver el ceño fruncido de Maedhros añadió –_últimamente, digo, no me dirán que traté mal a Legolas, de hecho él parece haberme tomado cariño_.

Fingon, Finrod y Maedhros lo miraron fijamente.

_-si no me creen, puedo preguntarle si acaso he hecho algo en su contra._

_-No hace falta_ –dijo Fingon

_además por lo que sé Legolas no es un buen parámetro_ –dijo Finrod _–Es amigo hasta de los enanos, es natural que tú le agrades_

_-me estás comparando con un enano? –_refunfuñó Morifinwe

_-Yo no he dicho eso, pero tu afición por las joyas es muy parecida_

Caranthir abrió la boca un par de veces sin emitir sonido alguno, vaya que le molestaba que le ganen en un duelo de palabras, algo que ultimadamente se hacía muy común, hasta que finalmente dijo

_-Por lo menos yo no le tengo miedo a los lobos_

y con un respingo de nariz Caranthir se adelantó con Celegorm y Curufin, mientras a la vanguardia Galadriel y los demás llevaban prisa por llegar a Valinor para que juzguen a Maedhros y sus hermanos.


	7. capitulo7

**Nota:** siete veces que escribo que los nombres de los personajes son creación del profesor Tolkien, no valdría la pena que me demanden por usar sus lindos personajes ya que no gana escribiendo sobre ellos, más que una gran satisfacción, pero eso no lo puedo compartir.

**Porque los elfos no deben volar 7**

La noche era evidente en la casa de los hijos de Feanor. Y aunque bien iluminado el salón principal, la sombra en los ojos de Elrond Peredhil y Thranduil Oropherion no se disipaba con las brillantes lámparas que alumbraban con luces doradas.

Elrond sentado en una silla finamente tallada, golpeaba con la punta de los dedos un libro que sostenía cerrado hacía ya una hora, produciendo un sonido como si del galope de un diminuto caballo se tratara.

_-Quieres dejar de hacer eso!_ –le reprochó Thranduil que se puso de pie y se asomó a la ventana para tratar de ver si alguien se acercara. Nada, y aunque esforzó su vista élfica para ver más all� no conseguía ver lo que más le importaba, su hijo Legolas, que ahora según le dijeron ya debería haber regresado.

Elrond que se detuvo ante las palabras de Thranduil miró a Elladan que parecía muy tranquilo con todo, no parecía compartir su preocupación y de hecho su rostro mostraba cierta alegría, sentimiento del ahora no podía estar más lejos. Al observarlo detenidamente comprendió que entre él y Amras había cierta afinidad que no sabía como explicar, que raro le resultaba decir su nombre sin pronunciar el nombre del otro, siempre habían estado juntos y hasta donde sabía los gemelos jamás se separaron, ahora aquí lejos de su par, parecía a gusto con alguien como Amras que sin duda comprendía lo que es tratar de ser entendido como un ser individual. Elrond los comprendía perfectamente, ya que antes de que Elros tomara el camino de los segundos nacidos jamás se refirieron a él como Elrond Peredhil, sino como uno de los hijos de Elwig.

_-Tardan demasiado_ –dijo Elrond colocando el libro que ni siquiera abrió sobre la mesa de la sala –_Ya deberían estar aquí._

_-Tal vez se fueron de cacería a las tierras salvajes con Legolas y Elrohir_ –dijo Amras

_-Crees que estén enojados con nosotros por usar la nave de Curufin sin su permiso? –_preguntó Elladan.

_-No lo creo_ –dijo Amras –_él único que parecía molesto era Maedhros, pero no estaba enojado con nosotros, sino con Turko, Moryo y Curvo._

_-Toda Arda está molesta con ellos_ –habló Thranduil para luego volverse hacia Mithrandir –_Y pensar que por un momento casi te creí el cuento de que Legolas tenía nuevos amigos._

_-Ah no! no me echarás la culpa de lo que estos desquiciados elfos hacen_ –dijo Gandalf.

Elrond miró al último hijo de Feanor esperando una reacción ante estas palabras dichas sin la menor reflexión, pero Telufinwe sólo se sirvió un poco de vino en una hermosa copa de cristal cortado.

_-Un poco de vino?_ –le ofreció la copa a Olorin –_o prefieren dormir ahora, las habitaciones están listas, las mandé arreglar para ustedes, ya que es probable que no regresen hasta la madrugada, porque a Russandol le gustan los amaneceres._

_-No creo que pueda conciliar el sueño esta noche_ –dijo Thranduil _–Pero acepto tu vino, tal vez me tranquilice un poco._

Thranduil bebió de la copa, lo mismo que Elrond y Mithrandir, que apenas pudieron acomodarse colocar las copas sobre la mesa antes de caer en un profundo y largo sueño.

_-que fue lo que les diste?_ –preguntó Elladan

_-es un secreto que me enseñó mi madre_ –dijo Telvo –_a veces se lo daba a mi padre cuando se la pasaba día encerrado en la forja._

Por un momento Elladan creyó a este elfo joven como en los días de los árboles, aun la luz de Laurelin y Telperion brillaba en sus ojos.

_Ahora vamos a averiguar donde están Legolas y los demás_ –dijo Ambarussa.

_-Como lo vamos a hacer?_ –preguntó Elladan.

_-muy fácil_ –dijo Amras –_con esto_

El último hijo de Feanor descubrió una pequeña piedra, pulida como el cristal, pero oscura, tan pequeña que cabía en la palma de su mano.

_-que es eso?_

_-es un pequeño Palantir._

No hubo descanso alguno para los elfos que marchaban rumbo a Taniquetil, para llevar a los hijos de Feanor ante el mismo Manwe, para que, según dijera Galadriel, se les quitara las ganas de seguir creando objetos que sólo traían desgracias y perversión entre los elfos.

_-Elrohir, crees que castigaran a Maedhros?_ –preguntó Legolas que cabalgaba al lado del Peredhil –_no me gustarían que los desterraran a lugares más lejanos que Formenos, además son los elfos más listos que he conocido jamás._

_-Lo sé –_dijo Elrohir –_los conocí poco tiempo, pero también me agradan, especialmente Celegorm, me gustaría que me enseñe a hablar con los animales. Pero tu sabes que a mi abuela cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la quite._

_-Debe ser por ese extraño don que tiene de ver el futuro_ –dijo Legolas –_aun así no quisiera que castiguen a Maedhros por algo por lo que no es responsable. Fui yo el que les pidió que construyeran la máquina voladora._

_-Es cierto eso que dices Legolas?_ –dijo Finrod que se acercó a los muchachos _–entonces ellos no construyeron ese aparato del que tanto hablan para recuperar el Silmaril de la frente de Earendil? _

_-Tengo que informarle de esto a Artanis_ –Finrod fue a buscar a su hermana, mientras Amrod se acercó a Hoja Verde y Elrohir.

_-Elrohir_ –le dijo –_tu hermano quiere cuando volverás._

_-Mi hermano, donde?_ –preguntó el Peredhil mirando hacia todos lados.

_-aquí_ –Pityo le enseñó el pequeño Palantir en la palma de su mano.

_-Un Palantir_ –dijo asombrado Legolas –_pero es tan pequeño._

_-sí, no se ve bien pero al menos puedes escuchar perfectamente_ –dijo Ambarussa –_es muy útil cuando sales de cacería. Ambarussa tiene el otro. _

Elrohir tomó el Palantir y sintió como inmediatamente se ponía en contacto con Elladan y se dio cuenta de que había extrañado a su gemelo desde que se fue el aparato volador de Curufin y luego el encuentro con su abuela, cuya mirada le dijo que más tarde él arreglaría cuentas con Celebrian, su madre; hasta las interminables horas de cabalgata rumbo a la mansión de los Valar.

Los gemelos hablaron de cosas que sólo ellos comprendían, pero luego de eso, Elrohir le contó la verdadera situación de los hijos de Feanor y de cómo todos estaban implicados en lo que sería, un nuevo juicio a elfos que, según su punto de vista, eran inocentes de los cargos que se les acusaba.

_-Esto es más grave de lo que pensé_ –dijo Elladan –_debemos ir con ellos. Aunque no creo que papá y el padre de Legolas me dejen._

_-diles que los Valar convocaron a todos los implicados_ –dijo Elrohir –_y eso incluye a los testigos, como tú, y que si no vas puedes ser declarado rebelde._

_-Pero como llegaré antes de que termine el juicio, ustedes ya llevan ventaja de un día._

_-Lo lograrás si vuelves a volar en la máquina de Curufin._


	8. capitulo8

**Nota:** es gracias al profesor Tolkien y su magnifica obra que podemos escribir fics con sus personajes tan lindos, lo digo como muestra de agradecimiento y respeto, pero sobretodo para que no me demanden por eso de los derechos de autor y esas cosas

**Porque los elfos no deben volar 8**

_-Estás seguro!_ –fueron las palabras que dijeron al mismo tiempo Thranduil y Elrond. Era ya el atardecer del día siguiente, al parecer el vino que Amras les dio fue muy fuerte para ellos, y según dijo Telvo sólo les dio una tercera parte de lo que su padre necesitaba para conciliar el sueño, tal vez era porque el fuego de su espíritu ardía más fuerte.

_-Si no me crees aquí está la nota que trajeron que dice que todos los implicados deberán asistir al juicio en contra de Maedhros y sus hermanos en Taniquetil, si no asisto me declaran rebelde y ya sabes lo que les pasa a los elfos rebeldes_ –dijo Elladan.

_-Como yendo a caballo no los alcanzaremos_ –dijo Amras _–pensamos que la única forma de llegar a tiempo es en la máquina voladora._

_-No es mala idea_ –dijo Gandalf, que creyó tener oportunidad de verse libre de las discusiones entre estos dos elfos –_deberías acompañarlo para ver que esté bien_

_-No permitiré que Elladan vuelva a subirse a esa cosa entiendes?_ –dijo Elrond –_por qué se llevaron a Elrohir, si estuviera aquí ya me lo habría llevado a casa, él no se mete en problemas como Legolas._

_-Si se lo llevaron a él también seguro es por algo_ –dijo Thranduil –_o te olvidas ya que vimos a Elladan volando sobre nuestras cabezas._

_-Elrohir es un testigo_ –dijo Elladan –_como yo, por eso debo ir con ellos._

_-claro que irás _–dijo Olorin –_y ustedes también deberían ir, ya que ustedes vieron como son de peligrosos estos vuelos sin autorización de los valar._

_-Como que nosotros deberíamos ir?_ –dijo Thranduil –_no nos convocaron._

_-La nota dice bien claro que convocan a todos los implicados, hasta donde sé sus hijos son los que estaban volando por Aman._

_-Pero no podemos ir_ –dijo Elrond –_No puedo ir, Celebrian me matará si me ve implicado en un juicio, nada menos que ante los valar._

_-Tranquilízate Peredhil –_dijo Thranduil –_se ve que no hay más remedio, lo dice claro el papel, todos los implicados tenemos que ir, y eso te incluye a ti Mithrandir._

_-Que! estás loco!_ –exclamó Gandalf.

_-Dice bien claro en la nota_ –leyó Thranduil _–todos los implicados, si tú no hubieras hecho esa estúpida apuesta con Legolas nada de esto hubiera pasado._

Los tres comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, argumentando diferentes motivos por los que debían ser los otros y no ellos los que estaban obligados a asistir al juicio de los Valar.

Gandalf miró alrededor, no había escapatoria, una vez más estaba envuelto entre los problemas de los elfos, miró a Amras quien sólo se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

_-Entonces tendré que arreglar la nave para cinco personas, supongo que puede hacerse_ –dijo Saliendo de la habitación dejando desconcertados a los elfos y el Maia _–vienes Elladan?_

Elladan salió con Telvo y sólo cuando estuvieron afuera habló.

_-no creí que vendrían también_ –dijo Elladan –_pero creí que sin una nota no me dejarían ir a Taniquetil._

_-Lo sé, debo decirte que me sorprende tu habilidad para imitar la letra de Finrod_ –dijo Amras tan tranquilo como siempre _–tal vez sea lo mejor, imagina, si logramos convencerlos de que no es tan malo volar como ellos creen, creo que podremos tener aliados en el juicio._

_-Tienes razón_ –dijo Elladan –_crees que podremos terminar a tiempo?_

_-Curufin no es el único con habilidades_ –dijo Telvo –_Todos nosotros sabemos usar bien las herramientas._

La incesante marcha tomó frutos cuando la comitiva de elfos divisó Taniquetil a lo lejos, ya estaban cerca de la residencia de los Valar, los primeros que los vieron llegar fueron los elfos vanyar que asomaron sus doradas cabezas por las puertas de sus moradas cuando los otros elfos, en su gran mayoría noldor, pasaban raudos por sus calles.

Los murmullos en la ciudad de los vanyar se acrecentaba a medida que la comitiva se acercaba a Taniquetil, donde según decían alguno de los rumores, el mismo Manwe estaba esperando junto con Varda, su esposa.

_-Dicen que son los hijos del Espíritu de Fuego_ –comentó un elfo vanya.

_-Serán juzgados nuevamente?_ –preguntó otro.

_-Que fue lo que hicieron esta vez?_ –decía otro.

_-Creo que casi matan a un elfo gris_ –dijo Caranthir detrás de estos conversadores elfos vanyar _–por poco y lo logran, pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad._

_-Carnistir! No te retrases!_ –le gritó Maedhros que ya estaba sobre su caballo.

Fingon a su lado de pie, ya que su caballo todavía estaba en el abrevadero junto con los caballos de otros elfos de la comitiva.

Morifinwe no tuvo de otra más que hacer caso de su hermano mayor, después de todo, no necesitaban más problemas, aunque disfrutaba y de gran manera el asustar así a los elfos vanyar, estos últimos casi habían saltado cuando lo escucharon, y es que la fama que tenían los hijos de Feanor, era a veces aprovechada por Caranthir y sus hermanos para jugar bromas a elfos más inocentes.

Por su parte Galadriel estaba impaciente, de haber sido por ella no hubieran hecho esta parada tan innecesaria, que de no haber sido por Finrod, que prácticamente tuvo que detener al caballo de Artanis, no hubiera accedido a permitir este breve descanso.

_-Vamos de una vez!_ –urgió Nerwen

_-Cual es el apuro?_ –le dijo Maglor –_hasta donde sé, Manwe Sulimo no irá a ninguna parte, no creo que le moleste esperar un poco._

_-Deberías mejor preocuparte por lo que le vas a decir_ –le dijo _Findarato –no es bueno molestar así a los Valar por trivialidades._

_-no son trivialidades –_dijo ofendida Galadriel –_el que a ti no te importe que los hijos del Espíritu de Fuego rompan su palabra y abandonen su confinamiento es tu problema, pero yo no permitiré que ellos vayan y vengan a por donde les plazca._

Nerwen azuzó a su caballo y reinició la marcha, mientras Finrod suspiraba.

_-Donde está Celeborn para controlarla._


	9. capitulo9

**Nota:** 9 capítulos de este fic sobre los personajes del profesor Tolkien, por eso siempre lo decimos una y otra vez, y las veces que haga falta.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Porque los elfos no deben volar 9**

Manwe estaba sentado al lado de su esposa, Varda que como siempre vestía de estrellas, cerca de ellos estaba Mandos, con el semblante siempre serio, casi inamovible, a su lado su esposa Vairie y Nienna, cerca Tulkas, Ulmo y Orome, Aulë junto con Yavanna. Lorien por su lado charlaba amenamente con Este, Vana y Nessa.

Eonwe entró e hizo una pronunciada reverencia, luego habló.

_Ya están aquí_

_-Hazlos pasar_ –dijo sereno Manwe.

Eonwe dudo por un momento y trago saliva para finalmente hablar

_-Me dicen que prefieren que los escuches en la plaza de la ciudad _

_-Y a que se debe esta solicitud?_

_-Muchos elfos noldor y algunos telleri vinieron a ver el juicio._

_-Como fue que se enteraron?_ –dijo Mandos –_creí que se trataba de una audiencia privada._

_-Un juicio a los hijos de Feanor siempre llama la atención_ –dijo Ulmo -_ya sabes que algunos elfos piensan que los dejaste ir demasiado pronto._

_-Por algunos elfos de te refieres a los telleri _–dijo Aule –_Yo sé que no gozan de su aprecio, pero te digo que no habrá elfos más grandes sobre Arda._

_-Dices eso porque son los nietos de tu querido pupilo_ –dijo Tulkas –_Me pregunto que dice ahora Matan de su descendencia._

_-No le dije nada a Matan, porque no quería que se preocupara_ –dijo Aule _–Nerdanel todavía extraña a Feanaro, deberías dejarlo ir Namo._

_-Otra vez tratando de liberar a Feanaro de su castigo?_ –dijo Lorien –_sabes que eso sólo ocurrirá cuando se quiebre el mundo._

_-El mundo es tan hermoso _–comenzó Nienna –_y sin embargo habrá de ser roto._

El llanto de la valie comenzó nuevamente.

_-Pero eso no ocurrirá pronto_ –dijo Este –_alcanzándole un pañuelo._

_-lo sé _–dijo Nienna –_pero mientras Nerdanel llora por Curufinwe, y yo lloro por los dos._

Manwe sólo cerró los ojos y pareció contar hasta diez.

_-creo que lo más conveniente será salir a la plaza para terminar con esto de una vez _

Eonwe hizo otra reverencia y salió del salón

_-Iré a avisarles._

_-un momento Eonwe_ –dijo Manwe –_no te ordené que salieras._

_-Pero yo pensé que..._

_-Tienes razón, sin embargo no debes adelantarte a mis indicaciones_ –dijo Manwe –_ahora creo saber como fue que tantos elfos se enteraron del juicio._

Eonwe bajaba las gradas de la torre de Manwe corriendo

_-Por qué?_ –decía en su carrera –_por qué, dulce Eru, tiene que vivir en una torre tan alta?_

Cuando finalmente llegó a la plaza de la ciudad principal de los vanyar encontró a una gran multitud reunida alrededor. Muchos rostros conocidos estaban allí esperando la llegada de Manwe y los demás valar.

En el centro estaban los hijos de Feanor, con sus rostros altivos, orgullosos, como lo habían sido siempre, casi desafiantes, conservando aun la luz de los árboles en sus miradas.

Eonwe detuvo su carrera y con voz firme hizo su anuncio.

_-Manwe Sulimo vendrá dentro de muy poco..._

_-Manwe Sulimo llegó_ –dijo Manwe que apareció detrás de Eonwe acompañado de su comitiva de valar, todos sentados en sus bien labradas sillas, en la misma posición en que Eonwe los había dejado.

Eonwe sólo sacudió la cabeza, pensando que no tenía caso hacerlo subir y bajar todas esas escaleras cuando Manwe estaba perfectamente capacitado para ir y venir a su antojo. Sin nada más que decir Eonwe buscó con la mirada a Osse y se fue con él para que los valar se las arreglaran con los elfos.

_-siete son los hijos de Feanor, pero sólo veo aquí a seis_ –dijo Manwe –_donde está el último Finwe?_

Los hijos de Feanor por poco dejaron su altiva actitud, incluso Maedhros dudo antes de abrir la boca para contestar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

_-Ambarussa no vino con nosotros_ –dijo Pityo –_si quieres puedo llamarlo, pero tendremos que esperar un poco_

_-Supongo que podemos esperarlo_ –dijo Manwe.

_-Esperar para que?_ –dijo Artanis –_no es necesaria su presencia, podemos empezar sin él. No hay nada que pueda decir que cambie el curso de este juicio, de hecho nada de lo que puedan alegar los asesinos de su raza atenuará su culpa._

_-entonces, para que nos trajiste hasta aquí?_ –protestó Caranthir

_-si no nos necesitan, podemos irnos ya?_ –dijo Curufin igual que su hermano –_tengo que terminar unas lámparas que le prometí a mi madre, Telperinquar no me ha ayudado desde que se puso a construir la máquina que hace helados y yo solo..._

_-silencio!_ –dijo Galadriel –_nadie irá ningún lado._

_-Pero Nerwen sabes bien cuantas lámparas usa mi madre para adornar el bosque donde será la fiesta para Yavanna..._

_-Shhh! Curufinwe_ –dijo Aule –_es un secreto._

_-oh! Lo siento Aule_ –dijo Curufin.

_-está claro que notemos venido hasta aquí para discutir cuantas lámparas necesita Nerdanel_ –dijo Mandos golpeando el piso con la punta del pie _–habla de una vez hija de Finarfin_

_-Eso intentaba_ –dijo Galadriel que caminó alrededor de los hijos de Feanor y los miro fijamente a los ojos uno a uno, mirada que era devuelta por otra aun más desafiante –_quiero que sepan todos los que aquí están presentes, que los hijos de espíritu de fuego han creado un objeto que puede resultar aun más perjudicial que los Silmarili que atrajeron la codicia, y la caída de muchos_.

Los murmullos comenzaron y más de uno se sintió molesto por este comentario.

_-De que objeto nos hablas_ –preguntó Orome

_–sabes bien que los Silmarili no fueron creados con ese propósito_ –protestó Maglor _-y es gracias a ellos que aun conservamos algo de la luz de los árboles._

_-De no haber sido por ellos Earendil no surcaría los cielos cada noche_ –dijo Maedhros.

_-Este Earendil es el hijo de Idril?_ –preguntó Caranthir.

_-Sí, y de un humano además_ –le contestó Celegorm –_puedes creerlo, hay que ver como educan a sus hijas los primos._

_-Luego nos reclaman nuestros modales_ –dijo Curufin.

_-Cuales modales? _-le reclamó Turgon que estaba entre el público _–tu hijo causó muchos males a la Tierra Media según me contaron._

_-Con Telperinquar no te metas_ –dijo Curufin

_-Pero que puede esperarse de alguien que hace amistad con los enanos y vive incluso con ellos_ –dijo Elu Thingol

_-Otra vez con lo de los enanos Elwe?–_dijo Olwe –_creí que ya habías superado eso._

Un gran tumulto se armó en la plaza principal, cada uno exponía sus razones y ya nadie les prestaba atención a los hijo de Feanor que ignoraban por completo a Artanis y sus vanos intentos por formalizar su acusación. Mientras más de un valar comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

En un colina cerca de Formenos otros elfos discutían igual, pero por otro asunto muy diferente.

_-Te digo que no me subiré a esa cosa ni aunque me amarren._

_-Pero Mithrandir –_dijo Thranduil –_debes ser tú el que vaya al juicio, fue por tu causa que la construyeron._

_-Está visto que tendremos que irnos solos_ –dijo Amras –_vamos pues, se hace tarde._

_-Tienes razón _–dijo Elladan subiéndose –_no hay que hacer esperar a los valar._

_-Tú no irás a ninguna parte _–dijo Elrond agarrando a su hijo del brazo –_si tu madre te ve, seguro me matará por permitirlo._

_-Pero papá..._

_-pero nada, baja de una vez si no quieres que te mande donde tus tíos vanyar por una temporada._

_-con ellos no_ –dijo Elladan asustado -_lo que sea menos eso, son los tipos más aburridos de toda Arda._

_-Al fin entras en razón, vamos de una vez_ –dijo Elrond creyendo haber puesto las cosas en orden –_nos acompañas Thranduil, Mithrandir, nos vemos en Taniquetil, buen viaje_

Elrond le dio la mano al Istari sólo para provocarlo.

Gandalf estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando algo como llama enorme se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos.

Elrond, Thranduil y Mithrandir apenas pudieron ver los ardientes ojos de la enorme bestia que venía cuesta abajo rápidamente consumiendo todo a su paso.

_-Es un Balrog! –_gritaron los tres y segundos más tarde brincaron a la nave de los hijos de Feanor, que fue rodando lentamente, adquiriendo velocidad para luego surcar los cielos azules de Aman ligera como una pluma.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	10. capitulo10

**Nota:** los elfos tan queridos son de la fabulosa creación del profesor Tolkien, ya saben como me gusta decir eso una y otra vez, pero no es por dar lata sino para evitar posibles demandas. Gracias a los que todavía leen esta historia que ya está apunto de terminar.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Porque los elfos no deben volar 10**

Debemos decir que las noticias de un segundo juicio a los hijos de Feanor no pasan desapercibidas, por lo que en esta ocasión especial se pudo ver en la ciudad de los vanyar a muchos de los ilustres elfos que alguna vez vivieron en la Tierra Media, entre los que podemos citar a Fingolfin, Thingol, Oropher, Turgon, Erenion, Aegnor, Angrod, Argon, Irisse, Finduilas, Gwindor, Beleg, sólo por citar a algunos.

Una vez que los valar con la renuente ayuda de Eonwe y Osse lograran pacificar a los elfos en la plaza al pie de la torre de Manwe, prosiguieron con el juicio a los hijos de Feanor. Juicio donde Galadriel acusó a los hijos de Feanor de organizar otra rebelión en contra de los valar.

Por eso es necesario que los hijos del Espíritu de Fuego sean enviados de vuelta con Mandos para que su maldad no dañe la tierra bendecida.

Maedhros sólo bostezo para disgusto de Nerwen.

_-Pero todavía no nos has dicho que hemos hecho_ –dijo Maglor.

_-Ustedes están tratando de arrebatarle el Silmaril a Earendil._

_-nada más alejado de la verdad_ –rió Maedhros al escuchar los cargos en su contra

_-yo probaré que mis palabras son correctas_ –dijo Galadriel –_porque vi en mi espejo que son esas sus intenciones._

Los elfos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, mientras que los valar miraban atentos los rostros inamovibles de los hijos del Espíritu de Fuego.

_-interesante teoría_ –dijo Maedhros –_y como piensas que vamos a hacer eso?_

_-porque sé que han estado elucubrando un aparato que sea capaz de surcar los cielos para llegar hasta el marino para quitarle el Silmaril._

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la plaza hasta que una risa comenzó.

_-ja ja ja ja! Estos Noldor dicen las cosas más absurdas_ –dijo Oropher –_siempre supe que Galadriel estaba loca, la verdad que no entendí como fue que un pariente mío terminó casándose con ella._

_-enserio Nerwen_ –dijo Elu Thingol –_no pensarás que vamos a creer semejante invento._

_-no ha habido ni habrá algo que permita que los elfos volemos por los aires como aves –dijo Fingolfin._

Las risas continuaron, era obvio que lo que decía Galadriel no tenía ningún sentido para los elfos que jamás imaginaron que algo así fuera posible. Por su parte Nerwen que no esperaba esta reacción se puso roja por la impotencia.

_-Pero es verdad_ –dijo Legolas en medio de las risas –_yo volé._

_-lo sabemos Legolas_ –le dijo Fingon –_pero en este momento es mejor que guardes silencio._

Mientras los valar miraban algo sorprendidos el comportamiento de los elfos.

_-Si lo que te proponías era convertirte en el hazmerreír de Valinor creo que lo lograste_ –dijo Lorien –_haces muy buen trabajo, pero por que tenías que llamarnos a nosotros?_

_-Es que quiere compartir las risas de los elfos con nosotros_ –dijo Este.

_-Sabes que Galadriel siempre pensó en nosotros_ –Nienna habló –_quiere que nos regocijemos con la risa de los elfos, eso me enternece hasta las lágrimas._

_-eso está muy bien, pero tenía que llamarnos a todos_ –Orome se levantó –_no es que sea desagradecido, pero tengo cosas que hacer._

_-lo mismo digo_ –dijo Aulë imitando a Orome -_y como no hay pruebas en contra de los hijos de Feanor, será mejor desestimar las acusaciones y volver a nuestras rutinas _

Los valar uno a uno se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse.

_-Pero por que no me creen, es verdad!_ –Galadriel agarró a Tulkas de la túnica para que se quede a escuchar sus reclamos –_esperen un momento, todavía no he terminado!_

_-Pero pequeña_ –dijo Tulkas dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Galadriel como si se tratara de Huan –tus bromas son muy buenas, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

_-miren allá en el cielo_ –dijo Haldir de Lorien

_-Es un ave_ –dijo Gil Galad

_-Es Thorondor_ –dijo Tuor

_-no!_ –dijo Gelmir

_-Es Amras!_ –dijeron los hijos de Feanor.

_-se los dije!_ –saltó Galadriel al centro de la plaza con el cabello despeinado _–y no me quisieron creer, ya ven que yo no estoy loca!_

Celeborn y Finrod intercambiaron miradas, y es que Galadriel se puso a saltar y bailar su presunta victoria sobre los hijos de Feanor como lo había hecho en una ocasión Gollum al recuperar el anillo.

_-siempre pasa cuando usas un anillo mucho tiempo_ –dijo Celebrimbor sacudiendo la cabeza –_por eso dejé de hacer anillos mágicos_.

_-que bueno que me advertiste a tiempo_ –dijo Erenion _–no me gustaría verme así en público._

Los elfos miraban el cielo boquiabiertos inmóviles, hasta que el aparato comenzó a descender rápidamente en dirección hacia la concurrida plaza, y como consecuencia de esto casi todos los elfos salieron corriendo para no ser golpeados por lo que describieron como un ave mecánica.

Pero no todos salieron despavoridos, Artanis que seguía bailando en medio de la plaza y ni cuenta se dio, sólo momentos antes de que la máquina estuviera a punto de golpearla, que de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de Celegorm, estaría ahora acompañando a su tío favorito en Mandos.

_-Mi blanco vestido! Está arruinado!_

_-de nada prima Nerwen_ –dijo Celegorm –_supongo que ahora ya no podremos llamarte dama blanca._

_-dama marrón sería lo más apropiado –_dijo Caranthir

_-creo que Radagast se opondría_ –dijo Curufin.

_-no es el momento de hacer bromas_ –los reprendió Maglor –_ahora Artanis tiene pruebas en nuestra contra._

_-Lo que no me gusta nada –_dijo Maedhros –_cómo fue que Amras se enteró del juicio? Amrod, tú sabes algo._

_-No quería que Ambarussa se preocupara_ –dijo Amrod.

_Por eso me pediste que te hiciera un pequeño Palantir tío Pityo?_ –Celebrimbor preguntó.

_-Así que era eso_ –dijo Maglor –_ya me parecía que estuvieras demasiado tiempo tranquilo lejos de Telvo._

_-Un pequeño Palantir, que interesante_ –dijo Gil Galad –_Puedes hacer uno para mí?_

_-No, Erenion_ –dijo Fingon –_no hasta el día de tu aniversario._

_-No nos estamos saliendo del tema?_ –reclamó Caranthir –_Todavía estamos en problemas._

_-Los valar nos están mirando fijamente –_dijo Curufin

_-tendremos que inventar algo para salirnos de esta_ –dijo Celegorm.

_-y algo bueno_ –dijo Maedhros.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	11. capitulo11

**Nota:** Los personajes son de la fabulosa obra del profesor Tolkien, no podía ser de otra manera, este es penúltimo capítulo, y a lo que me decía Altariel de Valinor , tiene razón, es Ereinion, les suplico perdonen estás faltas de ortografía, algunas se deben a que a veces no se aceptan las letras con tilde, otras el editor de texto me juega malas pasadas como con Mahtan, y otras es error mío. Es bueno que me hagan notar estas fallas ya que es así como aprendo.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Porque los elfos no deben volar 11**

La máquina voladora, no se detuvo hasta que salió del plaza y se deslizó aun sobre la tierra levantado una nube de polvo pocas veces vista en Taniquetil, no se podía ver nada, y tal vez era porque la mayoría de los elfos corrieron despavoridos para evitar ser atropellados, y aun cuando la nave se hubiera detenido, nadie se atrevía a acercarse, ya que no estaban seguros de que era aquello del cielo que los había atacado, sólo los hijos de Feanor, Fingon (no por nada es el valiente), Legolas y Celebrimbor permanecieron en sus lugares observando aquel desastre. Cuando la máquina se detuvo al fin los hijos de Feanor corrieron hacia ella para ver que el último Finwe esté bien, ya que difícilmente podían ver detrás de la cortina de polvo, sólo escucharon unas voces.

_-que no sabes manejar esta cosa!_ –le gritó Thranduil a Amras

_-por poco nos matas! –_le reprochó Mithrandir

_-lo siento –_dijo Amras –_le diré a Curufin que invente algo para detener la nave. Por suerte estaban bien sujetos a la nave._

_-sujetos?- _dijo Elrond escandalizado –_nos amarraron, con correas! Elladan ven y desata a tu padre!_

_-No creo que sea sabio hacerlo_

Los hijos de Feanor que se acercaron se extrañaron al escuchar las voces

_-Ambarussa!_ –dijo Amrod cuando vio a su gemelo –_porque amarraste así a estos elfos? No quieren jugar contigo?_

_-No es eso_ –dijo Amras –_se movían mucho durante el viaje, y pensé que podían caerse, así que decidí sujetarlos bien por que Kano me dijo que cuidara de las visitas._

_-Elladan! –_dijo Elrohir -_papá que haces tú ahí?_

_-Me tomaron prisionero _–dijo un Elrond bien sujeto a la máquina –_dime has visto a tu madre por aquí?_

_-no pero aquí están sus parientes –_dijo Caranthir

Todos, incluyendo los restantes seis hijos de Feanor, se volvieron para ver a Fingolfin y Thingol, abrazados y temblando entre una haya y escasos centímetros del aparato volador-No quiero hacerle compañía a Feanaro –dijeron al mismo tiempo Fingolfin y Thingol.

_-Lo que nos faltaba_ –dijo entre dientes Maedhros _-Tío Fingolfin, estás bien?_

El tercer Finwe se aproximó al polvoriento y antiguo Alto rey de los Noldor y comenzó a sacudirlo con suaves palmaditas en los hombros de Fingolfin, como queriendo congraciarse con su tío

_-Y todavía lo preguntas, quítate_ –le dijo Fingolfin con la cara cubierta de tierra sagrada de Aman, pero tierra al final.

Thingol sólo dio un respingo de nariz y se fue detrás de Fingolfin.

Los demás elfos salieron de sus escondites, vale decir, detrás de las túnicas de los valar que sólo se limitaban a ver los hechos sin parpadear.

_-Pero que artefacto es este?_ –preguntó Finarfin –_como es que se remonta por los cielos?_

_-Es simple_ –dijo Celebrimbor –_es por la forma de las alas, al haber una mayor superficie en la cara superior, el aire tiene que correr más rápido que en la cara inferior y..._

_-Telpo, no es el momento_ -le dijo Maglor al ver a Galadriel correr al centro de la plaza.

_-He los aquí_ –dijo Galadriel, despeinada y desaliñada como ningún elfo jamás había sido visto –_ven a lo que me refiero, vean la malvada obra de Feanaro y sus vástagos._

_-ay! Sigues aquí Galadriel?_ –dijo Curufin –_que no te cansas de molestar. Por qué tenías que salvarla Turko?_

_-lo ven, lo confiesan_ –dijo Galadriel

_-confesar que?_ –dijo Celegorm

_-que tuviste que salvarme del abominable invento de tu padre!_

_-Debo dar fe de eso_ –dijo Thingol acomodando su tiara en su plateada cabellera _–ese artefacto es maligno._

_-como todo lo que hacen los noldor tus parientes Galadriel_ –dijo Oropher –_no son como nuestra familia._

_-al fin!_ –dijo Elrond que había cortado el cinturón de seguridad con el cuchillo de Elladan

_-entonces ayúdame_ –dijo Thranduil tratando de cortar el cinturón

_-Thranduil!_ –dijo Oropher

Padre!

_-Que haces allí! Bájate de ese artefacto maldito!_

_-Es que no puedo_ –dijo Thranduil descorazonado

_–en todos mis años de existencia creí ver que mi propio hijo se prestara para semejante locura_ –Oropher comenzó a regañar a Thranduil.

Mientras los Valar por fin reaccionaron y fue el mismo Manwe Sulimo el que habló primero.

_-La acusación aquí presentada es muy seria_ –dijo Manwe –_tienen algo que decir feanorianos?_

Maedhros y sus hermanos sólo bajaron las miradas, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablar pues no tenían argumentos para rebatir a Galadriel.

_-Es cierto que ustedes crearon este aparato para remontarse por los cielos_ –dijo Manwe más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

_-Es cierto_ –dijo Mandos –_el mismo Curufinwe Feanaro hizo los planos en mis recintos sagrados y se los entregó a Curufinwe Atarinke._

_-Dinos Kurvo_ –dijo Aule, y en su rostro se mostraba sincera preocupación –_ustedes construyeron esa máquina? Con qué propósito?_

_-Cual va a ser!_ –interrumpió peligrosamente a un Valar Nerwen –_quieren robarle el Silmaril a Earendil! Yo lo vi en mi espejo!_

_-Eso no es cierto!_ –dijo Legolas, y vio como Thranduil lo miraba enojado –_fui yo el que fue hasta el mismo Namo para pedirle ayuda a Feanor._

_-Tú? –_dijeron al mismo tiempo Fingolfin y los demás elfos

_-Así que está es la clase de educación que le das a tu hijo_? –reclamó Oropher

_-Padre yo..._

_-No me extraña_ –dijo Oropher –_si viniste volando en esa cosa de los feanorianos, cual cosa se puede esperar de Legolas._

_-que no sabe de la amistad de Greenleaf con los enanos_ –dijo Elrohir

_-Creo que no, pero mejor no decimos nada_ –le respondió Elladan –_puede castigar a Thranduil por ello._

_-Legolas Thranduillion no falta a la verdad _–dijo Mandos severo -_Fui yo mismo quien le autorizó para que conversara con Feanaro, sin embargo jamás creí que encontrara una respuesta positiva a su pedido._

_-fuiste tú el de la idea!_ –Galadriel estaba furiosa con Hoja Verde _–tú les diste la idea!_

_-Cual idea?_ –dijo Legolas –_yo sólo quería mostrarles a todos que los elfos podemos volar por los aires como las aves, y es gracias a los hijos de Feanor y Celebrimbor que pude volar, lastimosamente Mithrandir no estaba allí, pero fueron testigos mi padre y el Elrond._

_-Entonces tú también sabías lo que planeaban Peredhil!_ –la furia de Galadriel se volteó hacia Elrond

_-sí, fui testigo aunque accidentalmente_ –Elrond dirigió la mirada hacia Celebrian que lo miraba más que furiosa.

_Y tú también Thranduil Oropherion, lo sabías y no informaste de estos maléficos planes a los valar_

_-La culpa de esto la tiene Mithrandir_ –dijo Thranduil –_él fue el que hizo la estúpida apuesta con Legolas!_

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia el aparato donde Gandalf, al fin pudo liberarse de sus ataduras a tiempo para darse cuenta de que todos lo observaban esperando su declaración.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	12. capitulo12

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son parte de la obra del buen profesor Tolkien, ya es el último capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Les agradezco a todos sus reviews.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Porque los elfos no deben volar 12**

Gandalf se acercó lentamente al centro de la plaza, todavía en silencio, era seguido de cerca por miradas escrutadoras de elfos, maiar y valar, se detuvo cuando llegó al lado de Legolas.

_-Así que fue por eso_ –dijo Manwe y su semblante cambió completamente, ya no era serio y preocupado, pero se podía ver el gran esfuerzo que hacía para no echarse a reír delante de todos –_fue por eso que te despediste de tu barba!_

_-Ja ja ja ja ja ja!_ –todos los valar, incluso Namo rieron juntos

_-Eonwe jamás nos dijo porque habías decidido cortarte las barbas, ja ja ja ja!_ –dijo Tulkas

_-creíamos que se trataba de una nueva moda que tratabas de imponer_ –dijo Ulmo.

_-Cuál? La de barbillas afeitadas y sombreros puntiagudos?_ –le siguió la corriente Lorien –_eso sería estupendo para la primavera!_

_-dinos que nos traerás?_ –preguntó Este

_-Podríamos vestir camisas con flores bordadas! –_Orome no quería perderse de la diversión

_-Le diré a Vairie que empiece con los bordados _–dijo Mandos sin poder contenerse más

_-Yabanna puede darle los diseños_ –Aule dijo casi sin aire de tanto reír.

_-Te verás bien Mithrandir!-_dijo la esposa de Aule –_prefieres margaritas o rosas?_

_-Ves lo que provocas Greenleaf!_ -dijo Gandalf –_me has convertido en el hazmerreír de todos los valar_

_-No te desquites con Legolas, no es su culpa que hagas apuestas siempre que creas tener la razón_ –defendió Thranduil a su hijo.

_-lo que me recuerda_ –dijo Amras –_que hay de nuestra apuesta?_

_-Cuál apuesta?_ –dijo Mithrandir

_-La que hiciste conmigo antes de venir._

_-Silenció_ –cortó Galadriel a Telvo -_no hemos venido aquí a hablar de tontas apuestas sino a que los hijos de Feanor sean enjuiciados y castigados!_

_-ah sí, el juicio_ –dijo Manwe todavía sonriendo _–quedan todos libres de cualquier culpa o sospecha_

_-como que libres –_dijo Galadriel indignada –_pero si ustedes mismos vieron que lo que dije era verdad, los malvados hijos de Feanor construyeron su máquina voladora para recuperar el Silmaril..._

_-De eso no tienes pruebas –_dijo Kurvo.

_-Como puedes demostrarlo_ –dijo Turko.

_-Pues lo vi en mi espejo_ –afirmó Galadriel

_-Otra vez con lo mismo_ –dijo Mandos enojado –_a ver tú Nelyafinwë dime querías tu recuperar el Silmaril?_

_-yo? Para nada_ –dijo tajantemente Maedhros.

_-Eso es suficiente para mí_ -dijo Mandos

_Pero cómo, si fue él mismo que incluso se llevó los Silmarili que Eonwe recuperó de Morgoth..._

_-Y luego los puso a buen recaudo_ –dijo Mandos –_por eso los liberé de mis pasillos, porque, el juramento terminó esa vez._

_-a que se refiere? _–preguntó Legolas con algo de curiosidad

_-A que los hijos de Feanaro juraron recuperar los Silmarili de quien fuera, y así lo hicieron, lo que hagan con ellos después es su problema_ –dijo Mandos encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Pero no he terminado_ –dijo Nerwen viendo perdida su batalla –_ellos abandonaron su confinamiento en Formenos, te vi Caranthir y Elrond y Gandalf también. Diles Elrond!_

_-Pues es cierto _–dijo Elrond tímidamente –_vimos Caranthir volando._

_-Y luego le echó encima a Galadriel una rana muy fea_ -dijo Thranduil contento_–me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día_

_-Así que volando?_ –dijo Aule –_está claro entonces, la prohibición decía que no debían poner un pie fuera de Formenos, Y Caranthir vino volando no caminando, no hay cargos en su contra._

_-Pero yo..._

_-Lo siento pequeña_ –dijo Orome _–otro día charlamos, ahora tenemos que marcharnos_

Y así los calar uno a uno se fue yendo del lugar dejando a Galadriel sola en medio de la plaza.

Por su parte Celeborn y los gemelos examinaban de cerca la máquina de los hijos de Feanor.

_-Y puedes avanzar grandes distancias en muy poco tiempo_ –dijo Elladan

_-Enserio?_ –dijo Celeborn mirando con dirección a Galadriel –_creo que puede sernos útil ahora, su abuela no anda de muy buen humor, sabes conducir esta cosa?_

_-Claro que sí_ –dijo Elladan.

_-Oye Maia_ –dijo Telvo –_que no piensas cumplir tu promesa?_

_-no me molestes elfo –_dijo Mithrandir –_suficientes problemas se armaron gracias a la primera apuesta._

_-Pero tú lo prometiste_ –dijo Amras

_-que apuesta es esa?_ –dijo Eonwe

_-ninguna que te interese_ –le contestó rápidamente Gandalf

_-Pues que Bailaría en ropa interior en los pasillos de Mandos si acaso algún día subía la máquina voladora de papá_ –le dijo Amras –_Elladan, Elrond y Thranduil son mis testigos_

Elrond Thranduil y Elladan asintieron con la cabeza

_-Una promesa es una promesa_ –dijo Eonwe

_-Tú le prometiste a Ambarussa_ –dijo Maedhros -_nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas_

_-Pero ustedes no entienden_ –dijo Gandalf –_era un Balrog, en Aman!_

_-Querido Olorin _–dijo Telvo –_me dijeron que eras un experto usando los fuegos artificiales, nunca creí que caerías en esa trampa._

_-Usaste mi Balrog de cartón?_ –dijo Turko –_lo estaba guardando para Findarato, pero parece que le diste un buen uso._

_-Buen uso? _–refunfuñó Gandalf –_malvados elfos, me las pagarán algún día_

Aunque tal vez el pago llegué más pronto de lo esperado por Olorin

_-Otra vez con las tontas apuestas de Mithrandir Elrond?_ –dijo Celebrian –_eres el colmo, no puedo dejarte un momento ya te metes en problemas, no me extraña lo de la guerra del anillo, de ahora en adelante no dejaré que salgas con tus amigos..._

_-Es una pena_ –decía Thranduil disfrutando el ver a Lord Elrond en tantas dificultades y sin conocimiento o poder que pudieran librarlo, pero su sonrisa duró poco ya que...

_-Thranduil!_ –dijo Oropher –_cómo fue que permitiste que Legolas llegara hasta el mismo Mandos buscando a Feanor._

_-Pero padre, no lo sabía, fue antes de que llegara._

Y por que no mandaste a Legolas solo a un viaje tan peligroso, tu deber era acompañarlo a tierras imperecederas

_-No vine solo_ –dijo Legolas –_Gimli el enano me acompañó._

_-Un enano!_ –dijo sorprendido Oropher –_y tú lo permitiste, como fue posible que mis descendientes hicieran amistad con los enanos, eso está bien para Eol, la oveja negra de la familia, no para nosotros, elfos respetables..._

_-que problemas_ –dijo Maglor –_y luego hablan mal de nosotros._

_-que esperabas? –_dijo Caranthir –_son los parientes de Angarato._

_-Te oí Oscuro Finwe!_ –dijo Angrod que estaba con sus hermanos –_esto no se queda así_

_Angrod y sus hermanos corrieron hacia los hijos de Feanor._

_-Que dices Turko?_ –dijo Curufin

_-que no estoy en forma_ –dijo Celegorm –_tal vez no acabemos con ellos tan pronto_

_-Yo pido a Angarato_ –dijo Moryo

_-Y yo a Aikanaro_ –dijo Kurvo

_-No me queda más que Findarato_ –dijo Turko –_tú Telpo encárgate de Orodreth_

_-que? –_dijo Celebrimbor.

_-si no quieres ir tú iré yo_ –dijo Ereinion, siguiendo a sus tíos –_a la carga!_

Y los hijos de Feanor fueron al encuentro de sus primos para caerse a golpes como cuando eran unos niños.

Un tiempo después los tranquilos recintos de Mandos tenían visitas poco habituales

_Por suerte Mandos no dejó entrar aquí a nadie más que al Ultimo Finwe, Elrond, Thranduil y Elladan_ –decía Olorin en paños menores con su escasa barba que apenas aparecía gris en su barbilla.

Y así mientras Amras tocaba la flauta que Kanafinwe le había prestado, una alegre tonada que Legolas le enseñó, que a su vez fue aprendida de Peregrin Brandigamo, Gandalf el gris bailaba por los pasillos de la misma manera que Frodo bailó una vez en el cumpleaños de bilbo.

Mientras afuera una muchedumbre de elfos, Maiar y Valar se reunieron.

_-JA JA JA JA JA JA!_ –reían en coro todos juntos.

_-Es un gran invento esto del Palantir_ -dijo Fingon.

_-Fue una gran idea enviar a Amras con un Palantir pequeño_ –dijo Elrohir

_-Y colocar uno grande aquí afuera_ –dijo Elladan mientras veía en vivo y directo por medio de la enorme esfera a Olorin dando giros y saltando.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-FIN-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


End file.
